The Chronicles of Rykon
by Ryan.w123
Summary: What if Broly had children? They crash land on earth and meet the Saiyans we all know and love. This is their journey... Starting after Buu and all the way through GT! Give it a chance! *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Ryan.w123 (Ryan) and KaitAstrophie95 (Kaitlyn) here! This is our story that we are working together on! We do hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions feel free to PM either of us :)**

**-As sad as it may be, we do not own anything Dragon Ball Z! Only the characters and ideas we have made ourselves!**

**Goku POV**

It's times like this, when life is peaceful, that I am the most gratefulness man in the world. I have a loving wife, and two strong boys. The world is at peace, and everything seems right. Everything is like it's suppose to be. I'm alive, and with my family. The terror known as Majin Buu is dead, and Buu is settling fine with Hercule. Yes, life is good.

"Goten, put more force behind your kicks," I advice my youngest son as I watch him duel his brother. Goten obeys, and lands a kick right in Gohan's ribs.

"Ah-ha!" my look-alike shouts.

"Lucky kick," Gohan mumbles.

"Still, good job, Goten."

"Thank you!" he says.

"Boys, do you think your mother has lunch ready? I'm starving." My stomach is already gnawing at itself.

"Let's go check!" Goten says with an excited bounce. The boy has a stomach just like mine.

A distraught ripple comes into the air. It's a spaceship, and it's coming down fast! Gohan looks around at me. "What is that?"

"I don't know," I say quickly.

"Come on, let's go check it out." I shoot into the sky, my sons right behind me.

'_Kakarrot, do you feel it_?' Vegeta's gruff voice asked through telepathically.

'_Yes_,' I reply. '_I'm on my way to check it out now with Gohan and Goten._'

'_Trunks and I will meet you there._'

**Raikou POV**

The ship is shaking so bad that I've lost all control. My body jerks involuntary as we crash through the atmosphere. This isn't good... none of this is good!

"Rykon!" I yell, strapping out of the drivers seats and grasping my brother tightly. He looks so small in my arms... so fragile. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, "Don't die on me!" I order. "You're the only family I have left, Rykon! Don't you dare die on me!"

"Raikou..." he gasps out as he clutches his chest.

"Everything will be alright," I say petting his wild hair.

The ship lets out another jerk and I hold onto my baby brother tighter. It crashes into the ground, turning around and around. After what seems like horrifying minutes, it stops and I look down at Rykon. He's eyes are closed and he's still breathing with difficultly.

"Did we... Did we make it?" he wheezes.

"Yes," I say softly. I stand up quickly, my tail stiffens behind me as I adjust my brother in my arms. It's a good thing he's still young at the age of only 7. Rykon's tail is wrapped around his waist tightly as he clings onto my shirt.

I walk off the ship quickly, ready to go to any lengths to save Rykon. I freeze when I see 5 males in front of me. I have seen some of these people before... The three older ones I know I have seen- it was on that godawful planet... and the little boy with lavender hair... he looks just like _him_.

"Who are you?" demands the man with spiky hair, and hard cheek bones.

"Now Vegeta-" the man with gravity defying hair starts.

"Kakarrot," I breathe out breathless. Tears start to form in my eyes once more. This cannot be happening! My brother and I escaped to the planet where our fathers enemy lives?!

Kakarrot turned his head to look at me. "That's my Saiyan name... how do you know my Saiyan name?"

I snarl lightly. "It doesn't matter what I know!"

"Okay... Will you at least tell us why you came to earth?"

"My brother," I say lifting Rykon up. "He's sick."

"Hm, yes I can feel it..." Kakarrot says. "He has the heart virus I had years ago."

Vegeta scoffed. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"You're the Prince right?" I ask timidly.

"You better start talking right now!" barked Vegeta.

"I'm a Saiyan," I say lifting my tail out of hiding. "And so is my brother. Please you have to help him!"

"I thought we were the only Saiyans," the boy with lavender hair murmurs.

I shook my head. "No, there were a few survivors from planet Vegeta-Sei. More than you know of, Prince Vegeta." I say looking at Vegeta once more. I can tell he likes being called by title.

Kakarrot gasps as he looks back-and-forth between me and Rykon. "I can't believe I didn't see it earlier... Broly is your father."

Vegeta's head shot to look at me so fast that it would have broken if not for the fact that he was a Saiyan. The other man, the one with short hair that was spiked up in the front looked at me curiously. The last time I had seen him he looked so much younger... Then again I was only 9 at the time.

"I can see it now... You don't really look like him, but your brother..."

"Whose Broly?" the boy who looks just like Kakarrot asks the lavender-haired boy.

"Goten, Trunks, go tell ChiChi that we're going to Capsule Corp please," said Kakarrot. The boys nodded before flying off.

"Dad, why are we going to CC?" asked the other man.

"Because, Bulma has the cure for the virus."

"So my brother will be okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," Kakarrot nods. "But you have to tell us all that we wish to know. You owe us that much for helping you."

"Okay," I nod as well. I would tell them some stuff... Not everything.

The one they call Bulma has bright-blue hair, and blue eyes. When she first saw me and Rykon she froze for a second. It was as if she could already tell we were Saiyans, and maybe she did. Apparently she was Vegeta's mate, and the lavender-haired boys mom.

I still couldn't get over the fact of how much he looked like _him_. It had been 7 years since I last saw him, but I still remembered what he looked like. Of course, it was hard not to considering his lavender hair and stormy blue eyes. That little kid though... maybe it was his son, my heart sank a little. Why shouldn't he of had a son? He was at least 20 when he helped me and my mother, and I was just a child...

"Hi honey," Bulma said snapping me out of my thoughts. Kakarrot and Vegeta must be done talking to her. "What's your name?"

"Raikou, and this is my brother, Rykon. Can you help us please? I don't have any money, but I can work for you. I'll work really hard too, please just save my brother. I'll do anything."

"It's okay," Bulma said softly. "Will you please follow me?"

I nod, and before I know it I'm following her through hallway after hallway. Vegeta and Kakarrot walk behind us with the other man, whose name I found out was Gohan. They talked quietly among themselves, I would snoop and listen in, but I was too worried about Rykon. His breathing had slowed down even more.

"How old are you?" Bulma asks, trying to make conversation.

"16," I say quietly.

"16, huh? Wow, I remember what I was like at 16," she says laughing at what seems to be an inside joke with herself. "How old is... Rykon, right?"

"Correct," I nod. "He is only 7."

"One year younger than my Trunks," Bulma smiles. "But Goten is 7. I'm sure they will become fast friends. Lay him down on the bed," she says when we enter a white room. I do as I'm told and reach down to hold one of Rykon's hands. Bulma searches around in a cabinet for a few minutes before pulling out a small purple pill bottle and handing it to me. "Here, let him drink this."

"It will help him?"

"Yes, it's the cure."

With a deep breath I open the bottle. I'm a bit skeptical, but Bulma seems like a friendly person... and well, I can't really trust anyone else. I lift Rykon's head up and slowly bring the bottle to his lips. "Swallow Rykon..." I whisper, and he obeys.

What will happen now? Please let my brother live... Please. Rykon's eyes fly open and I stare into his dark black orbs. It's amazing at how much he looks like our father... the father that I've always hated, and the father he never knew.

"Amazing," I hear Kakarrot whisper. "That took no time... When I had the heart virus it took me hours to beat."

Rykon sits up with my help, and glances around the room. His eyes taking in everything and he looks at everyone closely. "Where are we and who are they?" he demands.

"We landed on a planet called earth. They are Saiyans, well all of them except the woman- she is human."

"Hi," Kakarrot says stretching out a hand. "I'm Goku!"

"I thought your name was Kakarrot," I say.

"Well... Kakarrot is my Saiyan name, but my friends call me Goku. Well... All of them except Vegeta."

"Who said we were friends, Kakarrot?" huffs Vegeta.

Goku doesn't do anything but laugh. "I guess you can already tell that's Vegeta. The other man standing over there is my son Gohan, and the woman who saved you is named Bulma."

"What do you say?" I nudge my brother.

"What?" he glares at me.

"Say thank you!" I hiss, "She did save your sorry ass after all."

"Thank you," Rykon says dramatically. Then he looks up at me in all seriousness, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," I say honestly.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Goku asks, "I was thinking that you two could come live with me and my wife, ChiChi. We got plenty of space, and both of you are Saiyans, so I can train you."

"What?!" Vegeta barks, "What if I want to train them?!"

"We can both train them," Goku says with a smile. "First, I would like to ask you two some questions."

"Okay," I say sitting down on the bed beside Rykon.

"Raikou, you already said that you're 16, and Rykon is 7. Now you haven't said if it's true or not, but tell us... Broly is your father, correct?"

"Yes," I snarl as Rykon's jaw tightens. I may not like our father, but he has him up on some pedestal for some reason.

"I didn't know he had any kids..." Goku said lightly.

"I was there... I was there on the new Planet Vegeta when you guys were. I was only nine, and my mother was pregnant with Rykon."

"Who was your mother?" Bulma asks softly.

"Her name was Raichi. She was a full-blooded Saiyan as well. My Grandpa Paragus saved her from being a slave in a distant planet... He gave her to my father as a present," I said darkly.

"You don't like your father, do you?" asks Gohan.

"What made you think so?" I ask bitterly. "My father was a monster."

"He was not!" Rykon yelled as his power spiked up.

"Calm down, Rykon!" I shout, raising my power.

"What's happening?!" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Bulma, get out now!" Vegeta orders. Quickly she listens to him and the only ones in the room are me, Rykon, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"How could you sit there and degrade our father like that?" Rykon shouts as he starts to shake.

"Because I know what kind of monster he was! I had to live with him for 9 years! I think I would know! Do you not even care that he raped our mother countless of times?!"

"He did what he had to do to survive!"

"I haven't seen anything like this since... Broly..." whispers Goku.

"He has our fathers attitude," I tell everyone. "Don't get him mad or he goes crazy..."

"I am not crazy!" Rykon yells, ascending into his Super Saiyan form. His eyes are as golden as his hair, and he's screaming- screaming like crazy. Yes, he's strong and powerful, but he doesn't know how to control it. Not yet, but with Goku's help he might be able too.

"Rykon," I whisper as I place a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, it's me, Raikou. We'll stop talking about our parent's, okay? They're both dead, so why bother? It's just me and you now... me and you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Rykon takes a deep breath and descends. Slowly he falls into my arms, passed out from exhaustion. I pet his hair gently before laying him back down in the bed, and when I turn I see the men looking at me. "I know what you guys are thinking..." I say warily. "But he isn't our father!"

"He seemed like him to me!" snapped Vegeta.

"Well he's not!" I snap back. "My mother loved him and hated him at the same time. He reminded her so much of our father and it was so hard for her to love him the way she should have. Rykon and I both have been through a lot, but my brother isn't our father. Please believe that."

Goku sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. "I believe you. Your father was very powerful, but he didn't know how to control himself. You and Rykon can come live with me, and I'll help him control it."

I look at Goku for a few seconds. It's hard to believe that my fathers enemy is becoming my hero...

**-There are 5 OC places available if anyone would like them. 2 heroes and 3 villains. Review or PM us your application and we'll look over them and decide. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Make sure to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's us again! We hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**RYKON POV**

It's been a week since we've landed on earth, and a week since I over came that wretched heart virus. Kakarot and his mate have been very welcoming, but I get the feeling that for some reason they fear me for the simple fact of my father's legacy.

"GOHAN, GOTEN, GOKU, RAIKOU, RYKON, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" called a very load ChiChi.

"Great I'm starved," replied Kakarot, Gohan, Goten, and my sister in unison.

"Umm," I reply.

"What's wrong Rykon?" Gohan asks.

"Nothing I'm just annoyed we haven't started training yet, like its been a week," I reply.

"Well you're not starting training till you have a decent amount of study in," informs Chichi.

"You can't make me do crap," I answer back.

"YOU'LL DO AS YOUR TOLD," shouts Chichi.

I just stare at her and smirk manically. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" I ask.

Chichi just bows her head in defeat. "Ok then we'll start training after breakfast and we'll go meet Vegeta at Capsule Corp," Goku announced.

After breakfast we headed for CC. We meet Vegeta there. "Alright brats ready for training to begin," Vegeta said.

"Choose your words carefully Vegeta," I reply.

"And what are you gonna do little man," Vegeta replied angrily.

"NOBODY CALLS ME LITTLE!" I shout.

**Third-person POV**

Rykon flares into a super sayian and has his eyes set on Vegeta. He throws a thunderous right hook at him and it catches Vegeta off-guard and sends him flying. He continues his assault with a barrage of kicks and punches, all of which meet their mark. Then Rykon steps back and starts to form a green energy ball in his hand. Raikou knows this all to well and before he can release the attack flys up to Rykon and taps him twice on the head and Rykon is down for the count.

"How did you do that Raikou!?" asks Goku whose shocked.

"Well I forgot to tell you that me and Rykon have abilities. I have telekinesis and mind control, Rykon can teleport and control the elements."

"He has a hell of a lot of potential," Vegeta says getting up from his beating.

"I guess it's my turn now," Raikou says with a smile.

"You ready?" Gohan asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Raikou replies.

Raikou charges at Gohan at thunderous speed and throws a right hook, but Gohan blocks easily. "Put more force into your punches Raikou" Gohan commands. "I'll try" Raikou replies. She once again charges at Gohan at full speed and connects with a thunderous right hook. " There ya go and it hurt to" Gohan smiles. Raikou is about to throw a kick at Gohan but is suddenly blocked by someone. Raikou sees that the person that blocked her kick is Rykon. "NO NOT TILL IM DONE!" Rykon shouts. Then he suddenly blasted Raikou away with an energy blast. Then he teleports behind Gohan and blasted him from behind. "I hope I'm not interrupting" said a mysterious green alien wearing a cloak and turban. "Oh.. Hey what's up piccolo" asked Goku.

"Dende needs to see you at the lookout it's serious Goku" Piccolo said with a worried expression on his face.

**Please review! And remember there are OC spots available! Just make sure to PM us! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's wrong Piccolo? Is Dende hurt?" asked Goku.

"No, I'm afraid it's more serious then that," answered Piccolo.

Rykon came over in his Super Sayian form. "I believe you were interrupting us! You big giant green freak!"

Piccolo looked towards Goku, "friend of yours?"

"Yea," answered Goku.

Everyone went to leave but Piccolo warned that Dende only wanted to see Goku.

Everyone decided to wait at Capsule Corp for Goku. When they arrived they were greeted by Bulma's mother Bunny.

"Oh... Hello everybody would yo like some peanut butter cookies?" You could see everyone's mouth practically drooling.

"WE'D LOVE SOME!" announced Raikou. But realising what she did she quickly regained her composure blushing heavily.

"Ok then I'll make some."

They made their way to the science lab where Bulma was. "Oh hi guys. How's it going?" Bulma asked. She then looked at Rykon. "How's life on earth for you kiddo?"

"It's better then life on that ship that's for sure," Rykon answered.

"But I do miss my mother," he added.

After everyone had cookies provided by Bulma's mother Goku arrived.

"Well what did the Namek say Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"He has something to show everybody including Raikou and Rykon."

"Ok then lets go," Vegeta ordered.

Everyone set out for the lookout. When they arrived Rykon stuck to the shadows while Raikou was real chatty towards Dende and Piccolo, much to Piccolo's annoyance. "Well what do you have to show us Nemekian?" asked a very annoyed Vegeta.

"Follow me," Dende said. He led the Z-Warriors into the depths of the lookout, until they were face to face with a crystal ball.

"What will this piece of crap do?" Rykon asked.

"It lets me know of anything that's heading for earth, Rykon," Dende replied.

"Well show us what it does," encouraged Raikou.

Dende put his hands over the crystal ball and an image started to appear. When Dende was done the image turned out to be a ship.

Raikou POV

HOW- HOW DID THEY FIND US?!

Rykon POV

_Let me out Rykon._ NO! Not again it doesn't matter the situation.

3rd person POV

Everyone saw Raikou's face go white and a red aura appear around Rykon.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Gohan.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Rykon shouted grabbing his head in pain.

"No we're not ok, Gohan. That ship belongs to the pirates that killed our mother."

"IM GONNA KILL THEM IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"

Raikou put two fingers on Rykon's head and used her mental powers to calm him.

"How long till they arrive Dende?" asked Goku.

"Three days," was Dende's reply.

After that Goku picked up the unconscious Rykon after the mental attack from Raikou and went home with Gohan and Raikou. They had to stop at Capsule Corp to pick up Goten who was playing with Trunks. They had three days to prepare.

3 days later...

Everyone was ready for whatever was coming even Tein, Chiotzu, Krillin, and 18 came along. Goku introduced Raikou and Rykon to them and Krillin freaked when they told them Broly was their father. All chatting stopped however when the ship came into view. When the ship landed there was a distinguished skull & bone logo on it (A/N: cliche). The first person to step out of the ship was a man wearing a thick layer of black and white clothing with a gold metallion around his neck. The second was wearing similar clothing except the colours were red and white. The last was topless and was very muscular and wearing navy blue trousers. You couldn't tell if he had hair or not because he was wearing a similar turban to Piccolo's.

"Who are you?" demanded Vegeta.

"Oh look mates we got a welcoming party," replied the man with the turban.

The two other men stepped in front of him and shouting, "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL! We are the crew of Aku the great."

"That's enough lads. We are just here looking for two Sayian children then we will get out of your hair." Aku said.

"You mean us," Rykon said stepping forward.

Aku chuckled. "Oh look mates the little brat's not sick maybe he'll put up a better fight now then his Mommy did."

At that moment it was like something snapped in Rykon's head a fiery red aura engulfed Rykon with him shouting angrily with all his might. When it finally died down it revealed Rykon but it wasn't him. Instead of being 4'5 he was now 6ft and had become more toned and bulky with more muscles. And he had red eyes.

He was now a LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was shocked by Rykon's sudden transformation. It was frightening he looked so much more sinister.

Raikou POV

"What has happened to you Rykon" She thought.

3rd person POV

"Well lads look at this the boys got spirit and he's not little anymore, this could be interesting." Aku said. "I'LL DESTROY YOU" Rykon shouted as he charged at Aku. "Wait boy I want to fight your sister first, I mean its not fair that its two on one." Aku pointed out. "Does it look like I give a **." Rykon smirked. "Very well" Aku said as he planted a knee into Rykon's stomach. He reeled over in pain, then all of a sudden Aku struck Rykon with a punch across the face sending him flying. Rykon after regaining his composure try's to land punches and kicks but Aku dodges them with ease. During the flurry of punches and kicks Aku said to his men "Put up the Barrier lads". With that they laid down devices which triggered a big red dome like barrier sealing Aku, His men, Rykon and Raikou inside stopping the Z warriors from getting in.

Raikou had now joined in on the fight trying desperately to help her brother. But Aku is getting the better of them. Aku flies up into the air and realises a barrage of Ki blasts with hit both Rykon and Raikou, hurting them badly. He doesn't stop there he then gets his crewmates to pin them down as he beats the living crap out of them sending Rykon back to his base form. "This is torture to watch, it's a massacre." Gohan says with a tear in his eye. "Your right Gohan, but I have a feeling they'll pull through." Piccolo said.

Aku grabs both Rykon and Raikou by the hair. Aku tuts " And I thought you'd put up a fight, But no need to fret you'll be joining mommy soon". With that a thunderous punch went across Aku's face. As Aku dropped the siblings Raikou noticed it was him. "Dad is that..." Gohan said. "Yes Gohan it's Trunks." Goku replied. Trunks started beating up Aku. But when Aku regained he's composure he grabbed one of Trunks' punches and threw him out of the barrier. "Funny thing about that barrier, things can leave but not come in." Aku laughed, then turned his attention to the siblings. "I think I'll save the boy for later" He said as he picked up Raikou and blasted a hole in her chest.

She landed right beside Rykon, bringing a tear to his eye. "No.. You can't leave me you're the only family I have left sis." Rykon tearfully said. "It's...Ok.. Just avenge me and... Mom Ok." She said before she died. Rykon's face just turned Crimson red with fury, as he burst into a super sayian. He turned around and said "My mother,My sister. I'm going to kill you with the one attack I've been forbidden to use all my life." He said as a green Ki ball formed in his hand and he launched it, it was only the size of a pea. In cockiness Aku extended his finger to toy with the blast. But as soon as it made contact with his finger a cataclysmic explosion erupted completely destroying Aku, the barrier and his crewmates.

When the dust settled all that remained was a very badly injured Rykon. "Rykon!" Goku shouted as they approached him. When they got there he was smiling. "For Mother and you Raikou"Rykon said before he collapsed from lack of energy. He woke up 3 days later to find a smiling Raikou beside him. "You're dead." He said in shock. "Was.. Goku and everyone wished me back with these things called dragonballs." Raikou replied as she hugged him. "You did it" she said with a tear in her eye. In realisation he said "I did".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok guys finally another chapter. This chapter is mainly Rykon hanging around with Trunks and Goten. If you haven't already check out my other story Mysteries of a talented sayian. Enjoy this chapter ;)

3rd Person POV

It's been a month since Rykon killed Aku and he's been blending in well with all the Z-Fighters. had explained that he was from the future and that his future had been destroyed so he came here. Right now the Son household was getting ready to go to Trunks' birthday party at Capsule Corp. "Ok everyone ready" asked ChiChi. "Yes" everyone replied. "Ok let's go then" she said, "honey" she signalled for Goku to do the Instant Transmission. He so and instantly they at Capsule Corp. "Well that was fast"Bulma greeted them. "How bout you boys go look for Trunks, he's been waiting all day for you guys" she signalled toward Rykon and Goten. Rykon and Goten went wondering looking for Trunks until they came across Vegeta's gravity room. They looked inside they saw Vegeta training Trunks. When Vegeta notices them he signals for them to come in.

When they do enter they're immediately crushed by the gravity. But they get use to it and stand up. They both go Super Sayian and walk towards Vegeta. "How about the three of you fight I want to see if Kakarot has been training you brats." He says. The words had barely left Vegeta's mouth when they burst into Super Saiyan and began fighting.

After a while Vegeta,Trunks,Goten and Rykon emerged out of the gravity room. Rykon had won their little spar with ease. "You guys have to show me that fusion technique sometime it's awesome." He said with a smile on his face.

The party had gone on well with everyone chatting and Rykon,Trunks and Goten causing mischief like stealing Piccolo's turban and making fun of Yamcha. For the first time Rykon had met Videl. He thought she was nice but a bit spoiled. Him,Goten and Trunks jeered her and Gohan "Videl and Gohan sittin' in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." They jeered in unison, Gohan and Videl blushed uncontrollably. By the the end of the day Raikou and Goku had to carry Rykon and Goten home because they were asleep. All in all it was a good day?

A/N: I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything. But the next chapter is going to be the time skip to GT. Please review.


	6. The Wish And BLAST OFF!

A/N: Hey guys its me again. So this chapter is the time skip to GT, a few things have to be explained. Firstly Rykon is now 23 secondly and Raikou are married. And thirdly Rykon has got a new house of his own and finally Pan is 17.

3rd Person POV  
It was a lovely peaceful day on The Lookout. Goku and Rykon were training with Rykon putting up a good fight for Goku forcing him to go Super Sayian 3.  
But ultimately Goku came out the victor. "Wow Rykon keep this up and you'll be more powerful than me, I haven't had a fight like that since Buu." Goku stated "Is that it... You guys done." Dende asks. "Calm down Dende.. And yes we're done" Rykon says with a smile. "Oh ok then." Dende sighed with relief.

Elsewhere on the lookout  
"Mai! Shu! Get over here and help me with these dragon balls" Pilaf shouted.  
"Yes your highness." They replied in unison. They grabbed all the dragon balls and went to an open part of the lookout to get their wish. "ARISE SHENRON AND GRANT MY WISH!" Pilaf shouts. With that an all mighty beam came from the dragon balls revealing a Red dragon. "HEY! What are you three doing" Rykon shouts. "Go away, we're for our wish" Pilaf said. "Your getting no such thing" Rykon replies. "What.. Wish you had an iron fist like me". Pilaf jeers. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" Shenron announces. "WHAT NO THAT'S NOT MY WISH COME BACK!" Pilaf pleas but Shenron is already gone. Just then Goku, Dende and joined the scene, they arrive to see Rykon reeling over in pain and the three criminals in front of him. When the pain stops he gets up and looks at the source of his pain, his entire right hand had turned to iron. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!" Rykon shouts. He looks up to kill Pilaf but they're already long gone. "It's ok Rykon we can just collect the dragon balls in a year and we'll turn your hand back to normal." Goku says with his innocent smile. "Goku they weren't the normal dragon balls, they were the black star dragon balls they don't just scatter across earth they scatter across the entire galaxy." Dende stats. "And if they're not brought back in a year the negative energy left behind by them will destroy the entire earth." He adds. "Well we better start looking." Rykon says with a scowl.

After being informed by Dende of the situation, they decide to ask Bulma for a spaceship to look around the galaxy. She agreed but only if Trunks and Vegeta went to. They agreed, and so did Trunks and Vegeta agree to go. After three days of waiting for the ship to be ready they finally gathered to board. When they boarded the ship the started to put all their stuff away and Rykon and Trunks were fighting on who gets what room, when all of a sudden the engine roars into action and they hear someone in the cockpit yell "Blast Off!" When they were out of the atmosphere they regained their composure and open the cockpit door revealing "PAN!" Goku,Vegeta,Rykon and Trunks shout in unison.

A/N:Well that's this chapter I'm off to watch some DBZ and some GT Till next time.


	7. Dragon Boy

"Pan what are you doing here!?" Rykon demanded. "Well my mom wouldn't let me go so I snuck on for an adventure." Pan answered with a smile. "Would you brats stop arguing about how she got there it doesn't matter we're already in space so it looks like she's coming along." Vegeta stated. "Well we'll have to train her to fight." Rykon said. "HEY I can fight perfectly fine." Pan said offended. "Yes for a human but your nowhere near our level little girl so we'll need to train you to use Ki." Vegeta said. "Fine but only if grandpa trains me." Pan demands. "And for your information Vegeta I'm seventeen, far from little."

"Your loss Goku will only go easy on you." Rykon stated. "Ok then we begin tomorrow."

The gang had been on the ship for months going from planet to planet but have only found three dragon balls. The first was easy to get all they had to do was help a village of aliens get their money back off a theif to get their dragonball. But the second was a lot harder. To get it off a king on a different planet they had to battle nine hundred of his finest warriors, who were surprisingly strong but they managed to do it. The third was luckily enough on that planets moon but Rykon had sit getting that one out due to him having a tail. Now they were on the look out for the fourth. "When are going to find the next damn dragon ball it's taking forever." Pan said getting bored. "Well if you don't like all this waiting why did you come." Trunks asked. "Because I thought there'd be more adventure and action." She replied. "Well just be glad your in space." Rykon said. "Aw guys don't be like that I'm sure we'll find a dragon ball soon"Goku stated with his hand scratching the back of his head and a grin on his face. Just then a ringing could be heard all around the cabin. "What the hell is that Vegeta?" Rykon asks. "It's just a video call from earth." He replies. "Well answer the damn thing." Goku says.

Vegeta proceeded to answer the call. With that a huge image of Bulma, Raikou, and Videl came up. "What do you want women we're in the middle of trying to find the fourth dragon ball."Vegeta demanded. "Well Vegeta we were just calling to say that we found one of the black star dragon balls here on Earth." Bulma informed. "Well thanks for the news flash." Rykon said as he hung up. Bulma rang again and Vegeta answered. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN RYKON!" Bulma shouted. "Well that was all you gonna tell us right?" He asks. "Well.. Yea." Bulma said. "Well in that case.." He said as he hung up again. She rang again. "Don't answer it Vegeta." He demanded. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on it." He replied. "HEY GUYS I GOT A READING!" Pan exclaimed.

They followed the reading until they came to a orange coloured planet. As they touched down they noticed that on the radar the dragon ball was heading straight for them. "Brace your selfs we could have company." Trunks warned. Just as he said the words an alien touched down in front of them, he looked human in appearance except for a few differences. He had short spiky black hair, long fangs and golden eyes with black vertical slits in them. "Why are you here?" He demanded as he pointed towards them. At that point everyone notices they were pointed and sharp. "We are here for the black star dragon ball." Rykon informs him. "Are you trying to be racist?" He asks. "And anyway you'll have to get through me if you want anything from this planet." He informs the gang. Vegeta bursts into a Super Sayian "Well I've been without training for a couple of days now, so bring it on" he says. "Oh you can transform to ok then if we're doing that then... DRAGON RELEASE!" He shouts. When the dust cloud is gone his appearance has changed, he now has a spiky tail, wings and scales. "Lets dance mother fucker." He exclaims as he charges at Vegeta.

The scaled opponent lands a thunderous kick to side of Vegeta's head sending him flying, but Vegeta comes back with a combo of kicks and punches all of which hit the reptilian boy. "So you are worth my time." The boy smirks as he sends a barrage of Ki blast towards Vegeta which all hit him. Vegeta know royally pissed forms a Ki blast in his hand and shouts "BIG BANG ATTACK!" But the reptilian boy dodges it with ease, then countering with a blast of his own shouts "Origami Dragon Blast!" As a red Ki wave shoots from his left hand. It nails Vegeta causing an explosion, sending Vegeta flying into a formation of rocks. While the boy was laughing to himself a Super Sayian 2 Rykon cut him off by elbowing in the face, which he follows up with a flurry of punches, kicks, knees and elbows. "Here snake boy taste a... ERASER CANNON!" Rykon shouts as a green Ki ball shoots from his hand connecting with the reptilian boy causing a huge explosion. When the dust had settled it revealed that the scaled boy standing bloodied and bruised. "Who are you?!" Rykon demands. "My name is Ryo and I'm going to kill you... DRAGON RELEASE 2!" He shouts as he transforms into a giant dragon. "So.. Your a dragon boy. That's neat." Rykon stats in surprise. "Vegeta do that full moon trick." Vegeta only back from his beating obliges and creates the ball of light. With which Rykon transforms into a Great Ape. (A/N: That right people a friggin giant gorilla against a dragon.) "So you have a similar transformation except your a monkey boy." Ryo says in deep voice. In a similar voice Rykon replies "Just shut up and fight." With that they began, Rykon threw several punches with all of them connecting. It was clear Rykon was winning you could tell that Ryo didn't have much training in this form. This point was proven when Ryo got beaten back to his base form.

After two hours of searching they finally found the dragon ball and were about to leave when Goku said they shouldn't leave Ryo there to die. So they agreed to take him. When Ryo was brought to one of the beds on the ship they blasted off to their next destination.


	8. The Legendary is Found

A/N:This chapter takes place a month after the last chapter. I'm still accepting OC's Enjoy ;)

3rd Person POV  
It's been a month since the gangs battle Ryo, they'd found out Ryo was the last a race called the Ryujin. They are similar to Sayians in the sense of transformations and the fact they're both warrior races. The Ryujin were wiped out by a deathly disease that Ryo was immune to. The gang felt sorry for him because he had to watch his race die slowly before his very eyes, so they offered for him to stay with them on earth and he accepted.

"When are we gonna find the next Dragonball!" Pan demanded to know.  
"We don't know Pan." Rykon answered.  
"Well check the radar idiot." Pan stated as if Rykon should've known.  
"Fine frying pan." Rykon answered cheekily. Pan mellowed in fury, she hated when Rykon called her that. He looked at the radar and it began beeping. "Vegeta! We have a reading go due north for another hour and the planet should be there."  
"Fine boy." Vegeta answered. Vegeta did as instructed and they landed on a purple coloured planet. "This planet seems... Well dead." Trunks stated. "Yea it's kinda eery." Goku agreed. Ryo just looked sad. "This place reminds me to much of my planet... I'll wait in ship." He says.  
"Ok but if we need you we'll call." Goku says. Ryo just nods in response.  
Rykon, Trunks, Pan, Goku and Vegeta wander the planet but only find ruins. They are about to give up until the reading indicates that the dragonball is in a building to the west of the planet. When they enter the building they notice that it is actually being powered. They wander around the building until they get to a pair of iron doors, but before Goku can suggest something Rykon blasted the doors open. When they walked they found a frightened scientist working on a pod that contained a being of some sort, but when the scientist saw Vegeta he smirked evilly. "Well if it isn't the infamous Prince Vegeta!"He exclaimed.  
"How do you know me!?" Vegeta demanded.  
"Do you remember the race called the Tuffles,Vegeta?" The scientist asked.  
"Your a Tuffle." Vegeta said in shock.  
"Why yes Vegeta and meet my creation Baby!" He answered pointing toward the pod containing the life form. "Look I don't give shit who or what you are just give us the dragonball." Rykon butted in.  
"Well... My boy you look familiar... Oh yes I remember we're I seen that face just it's not on your body." Rykon looked confused. The scientist pointed toward a door and said "Come on in big guy." In walked a large figure he had shoulder length black hair, he wore white bottoms with a red material wrapped around the back and he wore a golden medallion around his neck.

Vegeta, Goku and Trunks stiffened when they seen the figure, Pan just looked confused and Rykon was just smiling "After all these years... I finally get to meet you... Father!" Rykon said.  
"This guy is your father Rykon!" Pan exclaimed. But before Rykon could answer Broly burst into a Legendary Super Sayian screaming "KAKAROT!"

A/N: Well that's this chapter, next chapter is gonna be the epic battle and also a surprise occurs. Review.


End file.
